Update 0.12.1
Update 0.12.1 was an update for Minecraft Pocket Edition. It is also widely called 'The Nether Update'. Release Update 0.12.1 was released for Fire OS and Amazon on September 4th, 2015, for Windows Phone Store and App Store on September 8th, 2015, and on September 9th 2015 for the Google Play Store. ADDITIONS General *Hunger *The Nether **Nether Portals can be up to 23 x 23 blocks. **Entities can travel using the portal *Controller Support *Experience Points **Enchanting ***Require Lapis Lazuli *Weather *More Difficulty Modes **Peaceful **Easy **Normal **Hard *New Sounds **PC Damage sounds **Breaking block **Flowing Water and Lava **Climbing Ladders **Shearing Sheeps **Ghasts now have sounds **Grass, wood, stone and most other blocks have a new sound when walked on *More Movement **Sprinting **Sneaking (Crouching) *Critical Hits **Scored by attacking mid-air. Blocks *Enchantment Table **Version Exclusive: The book appears to glow, has luminosity *Anvils *Brewing Stand *Quartz Ore *Nether Brick Fence *Flower Pots *Soul Sand Items *Potions *Mob Heads **Version Exclusive: Icons are not in 3D. ***They are not equipable. *Golden Carrots *Glistering Melon *Golden Apples *Nether Wart *Spider Eye *Ghast Tear *Fermented Spider Eye *Poisonous Potatoes *Blaze Rod *Golden Nuggets Generated Structures *Nether Fortresses *Glowstone Clusters Mobs Passive *Ocelots **Tamable using Fish Neutral *Iron Golems *Snow Golems **Version Exclusive: Snow Golem's head appears as a Jack O' Lantern ***Can still be created using a Pumpkin **Version Exclusive: Snow Golem's pumpkin face can be removed using Shears ***The 2nd Layer of the face ( ) will be displayed. Hostile *Wither Skeletons *Blaze *Ghasts *Zombie Villager **Baby Zombie Villager *Charged Creepers **Spawns when lightning strikes within 5 blocks of a Creeper Tweaks General *Removal of Nether Reactor Core *Option to disable auto-jump *Buttons for Sneaking and Jumping *Button for taming Ocelots. *Third Person (Front Mode) View Blocks/Items *Updated Boat icon showing paddles *Different Boat icons for different wood types *Version Exclusive: Snow now obeys gravity *Blocks related to Nether Reactor will only be decorational *Leather is now used in Book recipes *Doors can be stacked up to 64 *Quartz Pillars can be placed horizontally *Packed Ice has new texture *If broken, the Nether Reactor Core drops 6 iron and 3 diamonds instead of itself *Dead Bushes sometimes drop Sticks when broken *Cannot break blocks using Sword in Creative Mode World Generation *Version Exclusive: Leaves in Taiga Biomes appear frost covered Mobs *Magma Cubes and Ghasts now spawn naturally in the Nether *Slimes have particle effects when jumping *Mobs drop experience when killed *Mobs sizzling effect when extinguished *Hostile Mobs can wear armor and hold items *Zombies can break down Doors in Hard Difficulty *Villagers can use doors *Farmer Villagers can plant Seeds *Villagers can now breed *Zombies now drop iron *Mobs can be named by renaming its spawn egg in the anvil Food *Food will effect the hunger bar instead of the health bar Creative Inventory For Brewing Purposes *Gunpowder *Redstone Dust *Glowstone Dust *Magma Cream *Sugar *Rabbit's Foot *Fermented Spider Eye Other *Slimeball *Bottles o' Enchanting *All Minerals, Food, Armor *Other Items (Sticks, String, etc.) *Enchanted Books Spawn Eggs *Ghast Spawn Egg *Blaze Spawn Egg *Ocelot Spawn Egg Video Gallery Please Click Here Category:Updates